uuelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
UUelcome Presskit
The UUelcome Presskit (or Press Pack) is a standard-issue release media kit used to raise awareness for UUelcome and UUe-related productions. This is meant primarily for professional journalists (i.e., those operating through accredited commercial channels). Outlayed here are items that may be typically stored in a portable archive: * Outline of current objectives * Any product/project imagery * Appreciation note About UUelcome UUelcome is the derivative simulacrum of the UUe jukebox. The simulacrum itself is a cellular automaton branded as the ludology of Stewart. In past incarnations, this branding was an in-studio produced gameshow, but is now moreso a massively multiplayer online game with Link Starbur''ei''y as its impresario (both the spirit and flavor of the gamshow have been preserved, however, in a process called 'patchwork'.). Note (+): The gameshow has been listed under different names [Egglepple: The Mathemagical World (2005 - 2009), and UUelcome (2010 - present)] on public access television stations in Montana, as well as on the Official Link Starbureiy YouTube channel. In 2014, it moved mainly online to be better able to handle traffic growth, bandwidth, and gamer demand (+ prize facilitation). Mainstream relevance of UUelcome is that it was the first to introduce gaming (in terms of game theory) from a string theoretic perspective. In our mode, all games are some variation of a open string that needs closure (a result brought about by the folding process). Logos These logos are available for third-party usage under non-commercial and non-compete licensure. They are intellectual property which may be used only to help display topics related to what they represent. These logos may not be used for any other reason. Uuelogo.png|UUe/United Under Economy logo|link=UUe Uuelcomehome.png|UUelcome logo|link=UUelcome Note (+): The logos represent different things. The "U U e" logo has its origins as the initials of "United Under Economy" before it became UUe. Afterwards, the jukebox became the primary commercial vehicle, and the house/hut icon (an arcade) is to say "UUelcome Home" (this is considered to be all-inclusive). Factoids * UUelcome is the world's most active MMOG to derive genuine (non-virtual) economics. * The word ("UUelcome") is a portmanteau of UUe and chromosome. * Publisher: Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y Thank you We are working on a united front to get the best product out there into the marketplace. Most integral is packaging. Putting it all together sensibly makes the difference, every time. The hard part has been done. What is left is making sure that the audience knows exactly what we want them to know about us. This is where you come in. I trust that, with your experience, a communications professional of your caliber will help package this verbally so that it has the greatest chance to make the biggest impact. Words have the power to change and shape the world. Yours are appreciated. Link Starbur''ei''y Opera * UUelcome Matte * #UUelcome Points-of-contact Please use the following hashtags in a query engine for UUelcome related nouns: #'''s: UUe, UUelcome Interested parties are also encouraged to use public online forums for communicating with members of the (development) community. Annotation '+''' The first edition of the Press Pack was published in Spring 2014. +''' The subtitle on the graphic reads: "Assets and other deliverables for journalists" '''+ A query engine, such as the one on Twitter, may call topics related to a specific hashtag (in this case #UUe or #UUelcome). See also * Link Egglepple Starbureiy (proprietorship) * UUe * UUelcome Category:UUelcome Category:UUe Category:Presskit Category:Press materials Category:Publicity Category:Media